Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth
by BrokenChosenofEva
Summary: Fifty memories recalled, fifty thoughts shared, fifty glimpses into their lives. Asuka and Touji fought and lived side-by-side through the Angel War and beyond. Pimarily set in the "Angel" and "Not What You Bargained For" AUs, with the occassional "Immortal" AU mixed in.
1. Threatening Semantics

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
**Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: Threatening Semantics  
Prompt: set 50-b / prompts 001-010  
Word Count: 900+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Fifty memories recalled, fifty thoughts shared, fifty glimpses into their lives. Asuka and Touji fought and lived side-by-side through the Angel War and beyond. Primarily set in the "Angel" and "Not What You Bargained For" AUs, with the occasional "Immortal" AU mixed in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: Here is some more Asuka and Touji, I hope you all like these as much as my others.

Part 2 of the "One Hundred Moments" Asuka and Touji series.

0  
1  
2  
3

001\. Threat  
Asuka stood before Gendo, Section-2 guards on either side of her as if they could actually stop her should she try to hurt the Commander, and weathered his cold gaze without flinching, the older man's presence no longer intimidating, and gave him a single warning before he could speak, "You know who and what I am, Rokubungi, but seem to have overlooked what that means," here she shot scathing glances at her _escorts_, "if you plan to hurt my husband or friends, I will hunt you down and kill you without a second thought."

002\. Empire  
Touji looked out from his Chair in Central Dogma, watching the Main Screen display a map of the world and the thousands of points where NERV bases were located, wondering if Kensuke would be proud of the empire he'd built upon what his two friends had left as they wandered the stars, and knowing that thought and his wife's constant presence were what kept him from stepping over the line from leader to dictator.

003\. Falter  
He saw her falter, saw the misstep and the MP-EVA moving to take advantage of it, and reaching into himself to that point of light he grabbed hold and _pushed_, taking hold of his connection to Unit-Three as he sat in the entryplug, pouring its power through his link to Asuka and bolstering her AT-Field as it absorbed the impact of the MP-EVA's blade.

004\. Compliment  
Asuka fought a losing battle to contain her giggles as she watched Touji attempt to compliment her evening dress for the dinner date they were going on, stopping only when he realized she found something amusing and started to look insulted on top of being embarrassed, and thanked him for it before entwining her arm through his and following him out of the door and down the hall.

005\. Glass  
Her mask of arrogance and superiority had always seemed harder than iron, no matter the situation, until the day she thought she'd lost Touji, and then it shattered like glass into a million, tiny, irrecoverable shards as her world fell apart around her.

006\. Honour  
Even drunk after the Halloween party at Kensuke's Touji was very careful about his hands and where they wandered as Asuka helped him into the apartment and to his bed in their shared room, and Asuka was glad that Misato had agreed to baby-sit her two charges for the night; she did not want to explain Touji's inebriation to their "adopted" children, and when he woke the next morning she assured him before he could start speaking that her honour was intact.

007\. Work  
Asuka enjoyed what she did, the hours she kept, and being able to go home in time to start dinner while Touji helped or she waited for him to return from after-school practice with the team he coached, her position as head of Tech-Division-1 not nearly as stressful or full of all-nighters as it had been for Ritsuko during the Angel Wars.

008\. Jealous  
As she sat and watched Touji explain to Hikari what and who he was, and how Asuka herself fit into it all, the German redhead relaxed and wait until he called her over; having long out grown any jealousy in their relationship she didn't worry about any feelings that might be present between the two old friends.

009\. Strings  
Asuka fought a giggle as she watched Touji wince at the sound of their eight-year-old practicing her violin in her room, fondly recalling how horrid she had sounded starting out on the same instrument, before finally standing to go check on Mana and give her a few pointers that had helped her years ago.

010\. Semantics  
Not being human isn't that same as not acting human, after all Asuka, Rei, and Kaworu were all Angels and all of them acted human for the most part -Asuka the most and Rei the least, though through no fault of her own-, and was something all three, along with their friends, had struggled with as they were forced to accept just who and what they were through the end of the Angel Wars in comparison to their unique upbringings and points-of-view, Touji standing as a rock in their lives that they could lean on.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: In 006. "Honour" I mention adopted children. If you've read "Angel" or "I'm Needed: Redux" then you know they are the ten-year-old Shinji and Rei, whom Asuka is the guardian of during the Angel Wars.

Prompt 010. "Semantics" was the hardest one to write, mainly in conveying the meaning of the prompt without essentially giving a definition. I hope it turned out well.

And hey! a first glimpse of earlier in Asuka and Touji's relationship with Touji picking up Asuka for a date night during the Angel Wars.

A quick note: the Angel Wars is the year or so that the characters spent as Pilots for NERV against monstrous entities called "Angels", simply my name for the events of the series.


	2. Innocence Now

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
**Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: Innocence Now  
Prompt: set 50-b / prompts 011-020  
Word Count: 1k+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Fifty memories recalled, fifty thoughts shared, fifty glimpses into their lives. Asuka and Touji fought and lived side-by-side through the Angel War and beyond. Pimarily set in the "Angel" and "Not What You Bargained For" AUs, with the occasional "Immortal" AU mixed in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: Here is some more Asuka and Touji, I hope you all like these as much as my others.

Part 2 of the "One Hundred Moments" Asuka and Touji series.

0  
1  
2  
3

011\. Innocence  
Asuka couldn't recall when exactly she lost her innocence, maybe when she walked in on her mother hanging from the ceiling of her hospital room -_mama! Guess what!? I'm the Pilot for your robot! So pay attention to me! Mama?-_, or maybe when she went to college at twelve -_they're all beneath me, drinking and casual sex? Disgusting!-_, or maybe it was when she had to fight the Angels, life or death situations every single battle -_you want us to CATCH IT!? - Shinji, you idiot, wait for back-up! - I'll stop you right here in the Geofront!_-, but no matter when she lost hers, all the possible times far too young, she would do everything in her power to let _her_ children keep theirs for as long as possible.

012\. Dispose  
It was possibly the single most horrifying thing he'd ever had to do, and every time was as bad as the first, the smell being the first thing to hit his senses followed by the sight of the horrid creation that his daughter had made in her diaper, but he took it like a man -or to hear Asuka laughingly tell it, like a baby- and whenever it was his turn or he felt like giving Asuka that extra break -which was disturbingly often, to hear Kensuke's opinion on the matter- he powered through and did his duty...cleaning up...her duty... -oh, the _smell!_-

013\. Blaze  
As Asuka squared off against Kaworu in Terminal Dogma and he waited outside his EVA, Touji imagined he could feel the fire radiating off her as she unfolded her AT-Field and charged the other Angel, a visceral sensation perhaps imagined after hearing her describe how it felt like _Fire_ and _Ice_ when she grabbed hold of her power and let if flow through and around her.

014\. Neglect  
Honestly, Asuka couldn't believe how wilted her flowers were when she returned from a Scientists' Ball in the States that NERV had sponsored, granted the small collection was on the balcony, and they rarely used it since Kyo was born three years before, but she had thought Touji would listen and remember to water them and not neglect them; then again, considering the state the children's room had been in she figured he was more distracted by Mana and Kyo and less concerned with a few easily replaced plants.

015\. Quake  
Touji rarely had nightmares, not like Asuka used to after the aborted Third Impact, but when he did Asuka could feel him quaking through the mattress when she jerked awake at his gasp when whatever terror that haunted him threw him back to consciousness, and she would quickly move over and pull him into a hug, whispering that she was there and everything was okay.

016\. Guess  
Asuka was nearly skipping as she walked up to her and Touji house, giddy with the knowledge she was going to reveal to him, laughing at herself as she recalled how even four years ago she would have laughed in the face of anyone telling her she would be having children at twenty-two, and stepping into the entry she decided she was going to have _fun_ with this and make her husband guess what had her so happy.

017\. Quarrel  
Asuka stormed out of Misato's office, her anger -no, rage- hot enough to cause her AT-Field to visibly shimmer around her as she marched down the hall to an employee lounge, her glowing blue eyes enough to scatter the few NERV personnel in the room; but Touji stayed behind, simmering as he faced Misato and told her in no uncertain terms that keeping Asuka, Angel or not, from fighting to protect Tokyo-3 was simply not happening, no matter what arguments she might come up with.

018\. Brood  
Touji watched Gendo leave his chair and move to stand before the long floor-to-ceiling window at the back of his office, an air of brooding settling over the man as he clasped his hands behind his back, "I may not look it, but I'm probably as old as you," Touji moved to stand beside him, relaxing just enough to allow the decades of memories settle on him knowing Gendo would pick up on the shift, "Thirty years, Gendo, thirty _years_ lived dat included uh family I'd literally destroy duh world tuh protect; and Asuka knows it," he sighed, turning to face the Master Manipulator, "I've never been in yer shoes, and I pray I never am, but I get it; jus' realize I'll do what I gotta to stop ya, just so dey can have one more minute."

019\. Effort  
Touji could tell just how important this date was to his friend from how much effort he was putting into planning it and how much he was worrying, and couldn't stop himself from chuckling, Hikari would be happy with the date and he had nothing to worry over, but the jock could still recall his own nerves when he was starting to date Asuka and thought he knew how to calm the other young man down.

020\. Now  
Asuka had always liked to think she lived in the here-and-now, and Touji was much the same, but years later she realized it had always been a delusion, tricking herself into believing it when she was trapped in her past, and that Touji had really been the one focused on the present, his certainty was what had anchored her and part of what drew her in.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: I knew what I was going to do with 012. "Dispose" as soon as I saw it, but 017. "Quarrel" was harder as I didn't want to do a rehash of 026. "Stumble" from the first Hikari/Kensuke series. Then I realized I could have them arguing with someone else instead of each other. Prompt 020. "Now" was also a challenge to write before a wisp of an idea hit me.


	3. Solved Classics

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
**Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: Solved Classics  
Prompt: set 50-b / prompts 021-030  
Word Count: 900+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Fifty memories recalled, fifty thoughts shared, fifty glimpses into their lives. Asuka and Touji fought and lived side-by-side through the Angel War and beyond. Pimarily set in the "Angel" and "Not What You Bargained For" AUs, with the occassional "Immortal" AU mixed in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: And some more Asuka and Touji, enjoy.

Part 3 of the "One Hundred Moments" Asuka and Touji series.

0  
1  
2  
3

021\. Solve  
Touji and Mana had, between the two of them, managed to complete most of her math homework, but that was as far as Touji's knowledge went, and while he enjoyed being able to help his daughter solve the same problems he'd dealt with in high-school, he also didn't mind getting the same help now as he did back then, and so he leaned back and called into the adjoining kitchen, "Asuka, hun, mind helpin' Mana wit' her homework?"

022\. Rest  
This was nice, they both thought, minds mixing in the illusionary perfection of Instrumentality and floating through visions of possible pasts and futures, but a simple thought always drew them back from the temptation, "My family is missing me,", and so they slowly pulled back, drew into themselves and focused on _self_ and _here-and-now_ instead of _other_ and _could-be/should-be_, and taking a last moment to enjoy the rest, they let go of the dream.

023\. Soon  
Asuka could feel it in her core, the faint pulse of _other_ and _soon-but-not-yet_ that told her the next Angel would be here any moment, so she waited in the EVA Cages next to Unit-One while she talked with Touji and Misato, telling them what her few Angelic memories told her about Armisael, and knowing the that this battle would cost her in some way she did not want to pay.

024\. Listen  
"Kyo, stop," at Asuka's commanding tone her six-year-old son frozen in place, turning his head just enough for his wide indigo eyes to focus on his mother, "What did I say this morning? Play _fair_, she's your sister, stop using your AT-Field to keep her from tagging you when you play."

025\. Haze  
Touji pushed through the haze of Arael's psychic assault, forcing Unit-One to reach out and shove Asuka, inside Unit-Two, out of the beam the Fifteenth Angel projected, accepting the torrent of hateful and broken memories that slammed through his mind while Asuka recovered and retrieved the Lance from its cradle, and sighed before blacking out once the Lance shattered Arael, content even in the pain of his violated mind that he had protected her.

026\. Excite  
As she slammed the stolen MP-EVA blade down into one of the monsters, Asuka reveled in the excitement, the rush, of battle; this is what she Piloted for, the praise and victory were only close secondary goals to physically beating her opponents into messy smears on the floor of the Geofront.

027\. Verbal  
As loud and brash as the two of them could be, neither Asuka nor Touji were particularly good at actually communicating verbally; one of the things Asuka loved about him was how he would do the little things, little actions that would show he cared even when they'd had an argument.

028\. Fragment  
Asuka looked at the pieces of mirror on the floor, glancing around the badly rattled apartment after that final battle with SEELE's MP-EVAs, and wondered if she would be as fragmented as her reflection in these broke shards if she didn't have the people around her to lean on that she did, and glad that she wasn't.

029\. Inert  
Touji looked into the darkened eyes of Unit-One before him -and knew that Unit-Two in the next cage was equally inert- equal parts glad it was over and at the same time missing the rush of combat; in the end he decided the peace was preferable.

030\. Classic  
He would be the first to tell others he wasn't a fan of classical music, but as he sat in the audience with his wife and listened to Mana play her solo Touji decided it had its charms, and that he might buy Asuka her own violin so she could play with the daughter at home since her last was never replaced after it was lost in the chaos of their Final Stand.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: Sorry this took so long, dear readers. I hope you all enjoy this installment of "Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth".

Something I was asked in either "Fifty Moments Between Rain and Instrumentality" or "Fifty Moments Between Mistakes and Eternity" was how I get my Writer's Choice prompts. To answer that, I simply pick words I feel are what I want to use for the last Prompt(s).

As a short recap: The Suzuhara family is Asuka, Touji, and their daughter Mana and son Kyo. Asuka used to play the violin, and when Mana started into music she also picked up the instrument. Mana is a near mirror of her mother, though her hair is more auburn than red, and Kyo looks like his father aside from indigo eyes. Generally, when the children are mentioned, Asuka is the one from "Angel" and "I'm Needed: Redux".


	4. Animal Unfolding

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
**Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: Animal Unfolding  
Prompt: set 50-b / prompts 031-040  
Word Count: 600+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Fifty memories recalled, fifty thoughts shared, fifty glimpses into their lives. Asuka and Touji fought and lived side-by-side through the Angel War and beyond. Pimarily set in the "Angel" and "Not What You Bargained For" AUs, with the occassional "Immortal" AU mixed in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: And some more Asuka and Touji, enjoy.

Part 4 of the "One Hundred Moments" Asuka and Touji series.

0  
1  
2  
3

031\. Animal  
Touji could always feel the presence buried in Unit-One, like a caged and restrained animal pulling at its leash every time he synched with it and fought against the Angels, the combat satiating the beast within until the next time he was inside the Entryplug.

032\. Jagged  
Asuka knew she was nearing her end, her soul felt jagged and frayed since Touji was pulled into Unit-One and if she couldn't get him back it was only a matter of time until her core -tied as it was to him- began to fail and her life ended, so she stood as defiant as ever before the wrapped visage of the EVA that held the one human she loved with her whole being, determined to get him back.

033\. Strange  
It was strange, Touji would admit, being married to one of the surviving Angels, but he wouldn't trade a single thing about Asuka for anything in the world.

034\. Measure  
Afterwords, Touji found he could freely laugh about his first attempt at cooking, knowing how lost he must have looked to Asuka while she spied on him as he struggled with the measurements and ingredients to make one of her favorite German-style breakfast meals.

035\. Ashes  
Touji watched the depths of the volcano as ash fell on his EVA, fighting a slowly building sense of panic the longer Asuka was in its hold searching for the dormant Angel hidden within.

036\. Leave  
When her request for leave was approved Asuka almost couldn't contain her excitement, completing what paperwork she had left and heading straight home to surprise Touji and start packing for their week at Okinawa; a trip she'd wanted to take since back during the Angel War.

037\. Fit  
Sometimes Asuka wondered if she was truly capable of being a mother, and until she held her baby girl in her arms and felt the overwhelming joy just from the sight of such a tiny face she worried and cried on Touji's shoulder, but now she felt certain that she _could _raise her children -and she knew they'd have more- in a better world than she was raised in.

038\. Elusive  
Until he met Asuka, and it was a memorable meeting, Touji felt like finding love like his parents obviously had -from all the pictures of them he'd seen- would be a search he might never finish.

039\. Painstaking  
Asuka watched as Touji took painstaking care in shaping the cradle for their second child, and she didn't think she'd ever felt more proud of him, especially after having watched him work after class in the local college's woodshop for the last few months.

040\. Unfold  
They could feel all of Instrumentality stretch out before them, infinite possibilities leading to both Love and Loss, what felt like all of reality unfolding before them as the energies of Third Impact reached a shining crescendo and they made their choice together.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: These actually flowed relatively easily, once I'd started, taking me about an hour and a half to complete.

Only one more set to go, dear readers!


	5. Wrapped Rebirth

**Neon Genesis Evangelion**  
**Fifty Moments Between Threat and Rebirth**  
**By BrokenChosenofEva**

**0**  
**0**

Title: Wrapped Rebirth  
Prompt: set 50-b / prompts 041-050  
Word Count: 600+  
Rating: T  
Summary: Fifty memories recalled, fifty thoughts shared, fifty glimpses into their lives. Asuka and Touji fought and lived side-by-side through the Angel War and beyond. Pimarily set in the "Angel" and "Not What You Bargained For" AUs, with the occassional "Immortal" AU mixed in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

Notes: This has been a crazy ride, much of it filled with angst and trials, but with moments both sweet and mundane. I hope all of you reading this have enjoyed what's come before now, and that you enjoy this final installment of my Fifty Moments: Asuka and Touji series.

Part 5, and final, of the "One Hundred Moments" Asuka and Touji series.

0  
1  
2  
3

041\. Wrap  
As the two of them wrapped presents for Mana and Kyo they quietly reminisced, sharing soft smiles and occasionally speaking whatever memory of the past year surfaced in their minds, content in the peace in a way they hadn't been during the Angel War.

042\. Friend  
Held in the grip of Third Impact, feeling the energies more completely than any human could, Asuka watched as her friends were pulled into Instrumentality and realized anew what it was that she'd fought for.

043\. Swift  
Fighting Israfel was a swift and intricate dance, Asuka's training and Touji raw skill blending as they fought the twin Angel, some of the melee so lightning fast that the bridge crew almost couldn't follow.

044\. Seasons  
Even after living most of her life in the eternal Summer after Second Impact Asuka found it was still her favorite of the seasons, Autumn and Winter feeling like an ending and too cold for her tastes, and Spring generally too wet for her to enjoy though it at least felt like a new beginning, but Summer was -to her- full of life and memories both good and bad, a sentiment Touji shared.

045\. Need  
"I need you here by my side," their voice echoed through Instrumentality, carried across realities and dreams, "Your smile, your spirit, everything that makes you unique, so come back."

046\. Writer's Choice "Touch"  
It started with a simple touch, no real meaning behind it other than to gain attention, the two of them unfamiliar with each other and what the future would hold for them in its misty depths.

047\. Writer's Choice "Ring"  
It lead to a phone call, checking in and making sure all was well after a hard battle, friends caring about each other when it sometimes seemed as if noone else did.

048\. Writer's Choice "Scream"  
Followed by a scream in the night, terror pressing down until the other reached them and calmed them, the horrors from each of their near-death encounters with the Angels haunting their memories in the dark of night.

049\. Writer's Choice "Death"  
It ended in death, the world swallowed in the unleashed energies of Third Impact while they remained trapped in their EVAs, bloody and broken, powerless to save each other from horror of losing everything they'd loved.

050\. Writer's Choice "Rebirth"  
And started over in rebirth, Instrumentality collapsing around them as they held tight to the one thing that mattered the most in the world to them, each other, and certain in the knowledge that Love -the greatest of human emotions- would be the choice they held to as the future once more stretched out in a shimmering promise.

3  
2  
1  
0

A/N: The last five go together, obviously, and I think they wrap up this Fifty Sentence Challenge quite well.

I have loved writing these, and I hope all of you have as well. Please check out my other works, and expect to see some oneshots and drabbles inspired by these Sentences as time goes by and inspiration hits. And of course, I'll be updating my current stories as I go.


End file.
